The Reflection of Fate
by CaptainElle
Summary: Brand New! A very realistic story w some crazy twists! i have been planning it for 2 months! throw in a secret chamber, evil sidekicks, the crazy 4, magic mirrors, and so much more! will Lily be able to meet the real side of James indirectly? not easily


A/N: Welcome to my story~ I am writing this only for my own amusement, so it might be on the borderline of insane the majority of the time can't say I didn't warn you. Side- note: I am not British and fail miserably at my ridiculous attempts to act British. This story, therefore, will be written mainly in American tongue, with the exception of my random burst of horrible British. British people are so cool... I bow to your superiority. *bow*  
  
Well I hope you enjoy this story~ I am trying to keep it in realistic~ happy reading, mates!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the money, the publicity... etc... err... It isn't mine, pity me. All that I own are a few random characters here and there and the plotline~ *which won't really get halfway exciting for a few chapters*~  
  
"Just a little farther," thought Alanna, "It is almost mine."  
  
At that moment, something, or better put, someone body- slammed against Alanna, and she lost her balance. There she was left dangling on her broom staring ahead at a sea of blue robes. "Damn that Davies!" She thought. He was a couple meters away from the snitch now. She, being known for her fancy moves, dashed downwards below Kevin and shot back up between him and the snitch. She glanced over her shoulder and sent him a smug look and was just about to close her fingers around the snitch when...  
  
Kevin grabbed her hand and twisted it backwards. Then she felt a sharp piercing pain in her dominant left hand. She recognized this pain, her hand was broken! She looked up and saw him fly off in quest of the wavering golden ball.  
  
"No more playing nice." Forgetting the pain in her left hand, Alanna flew beside Kevin and relentlessly elbowed him in his side. He bent over in pain whimpering. "Baby," she thought. Right then, the snitch moved to an elevated location, and Alanna shot up as fast as her top of the line broom would permit. She seized the snitch with her right hand. Finally!  
  
"And Gryffindor wins! With a remarkable snatch by our seeker, Alanna Burns! Final score 250- 100, Gryffindor outclassed, slaughtered, and creamed poor Ravenclaw *he let out a cat call.* I knew you had it in you Alanna! You sexy fox..." bellowed Ray Jordan, but he was cut off by an evil glance from Professor McGonagall. He considered the Professor's expression a challenge and proceeded with his announcement, "Party in the Gryffindor Common Room tonight. Hey, Black, don't forget the fire- juice snickers." McGonagall ripped the microphone from under him, but surprisingly she winked at him, "You were right about one thing, a celebration party." ~*~*~*~*~ James took advantage of this victory, and he Woollongong Shimmyovered to the Gryffindor side of the stands. He was greeted by huge roars among the crowd which he arrogantly answered with a wave of his right hand and a self- righteous bow. Much to his disappointment, Lily, the object of his affection, was having what seemed like an exciting conversation with her friend Chloe.  
  
"We were in the library and he told me to stay behind because he had something to ask me." Lily was staring at her with intent eyes, "Yes, go on!" Chloe grinned at her friend's enthusiasm in her social life, "Well, then he grabbed my hands and looked deeply into my eyes..." James realized that this conversation was not going to end anytime soon, so in order to grab Lily's attention; he swirled dangerously around her head several times.  
  
Lily who was very absorbed in her friend's story was trying desperately to ignore James. She hated these quidditch games because he always hunted her down after each one. If Alanna didn't play, she would never go to another quidditch game again for the rest of her existence.  
  
"And then I said yes...," Chloe continued until Lily cut her off. "IN THE NAME OF MERLIN, POTTER, what do you want?"  
  
He leaned in on his broom and said to her, "You know what I want, darling. What do you think about dating a champion?" At this comment, he flexed his right arm winking at her, and all the girls in the stands began to chuckle and blush. Lily tried desperately to ignore his comment; he was making a scene! Not like this was different than any other time...  
  
Lily tried to rekindle her conversation with Chloe, but she seemed not receptive. Even though the outcome of this conversation was already apparent from past conversations, the surrounding students couldn't ever seem to get enough of Lily and James' regular heated exchanges. Chloe was no exception, and in her silence pushed Lily to respond to James.  
  
Lily was trapped.  
  
"No way, over my dead body!" she shouted at him. James took advantage of his current suspended and mobile position, and he flew down directly at her stopping mere centimeters in front of her face. Lily could have sworn that their noses were touching, much to her dismay. James chuckled, "Excuse me, Lily-love, what was that?" She gently pushed him away, but not so gently hollered, "You heard me, Potter!" James responded lightly eyes full of mirth, "Didn't your mother teach you to be polite?" Lily furrowed her brow and retorted, "She taught me to treat people with the amount of respect they deserved, so truthfully, I shouldn't even be talking to you."  
  
James rolled his eyes and said quite loudly in order to match her tone, "You know, Lily, you are quite skilled at tainting a man's perfect victory," then he added in a much softer voice so that only she could hear him, "I will make you love me, you just wait." Lily stared at him with forceful and severe green and said in a harsh voice dripping in disgust, "Yea and that will happen when pigs fly."  
  
James started to fly away from her but called out over his shoulder without looking back, "That can be arranged, Lily-love!" ~*~*~*~ "Excuse me!" Lily screamed as she grabbed her bag and tried to escape from the pitch as quickly as possible. Panting Chloe caught up right before they reached the doors of the castle, "Lily. Please. Wait." Lily did a graceful 180 and raised one eyebrow. "Where are you, well I mean 'we,' going? You realize that Potter will be back at the Common Room, and if I am not mistaken, I think that is precisely who you are trying to avoid."  
  
Lily honestly wasn't sure where she was going. Anywhere had to be better than where she just was: a suffocating, toxic mixture of James and Quidditch! "I am not sure, maybe the library. I might do some homework for next week," Lily replied. Chloe rolled her eyes, "You know what? I have had it! You can't let that scumbag ruin your night. Come up to the Common Room and celebrate with Alanna. Come on!" Chloe grabbed Lily's hand and led her inside of the castle.  
  
Once they reached the top of the staircase, Chloe released Lily's hand, and said with glittering eyes, "I will meet you back there in a bit. I am going to find Evan and rub our victory in his face." Lily chuckled, "Are you sure that is all you are going to rub in his face?" Chloe blushed and half-ran half- walked off.  
  
Lily ventured off to the Gryffindor Common Room. She was marching with fury and excessive speed. For some reason she thought that if she walked fast enough she could just make everything disappear (especially every notion of James Potter). She figured that it was just because it was in a public setting. Before she knew it, she reached the Fat Lady and muttered, "Twisted Lollipop."  
  
She felt a sense of relief when she saw that no one was back to the Common Room yet, or so she thought. She went to sit down on the couch. But as she tried to sit down, a girl squealed, "Sirus, please that hurts." Lily thought she had lost it then, and she tried to pinch herself back to sanity. Then she heard a second voice, one more familiar, "That wasn't me, Steph." Then a silvery blanket fell to the ground and Lily found herself sitting on Stephanie Humperstein's lap. She was a very well- known seventh year, at least by the entire masculine population (if you catch the drift) and not to mention gorgeous. It was apparent that she and Sirus had been having a rather delightful time under that cloak.  
  
Lily was annoyed and grumbled at the happy couple, "What is going on here?" Sirus rolled his eyes, he knew Lily was a good- girl but did she honestly just ask that, "Are you that naive? Dense?" She replied ignoring his comment, "So why didn't you guys just go up to a dorm? Furthermore, why didn't you go to James' game, Sirus?" Sirus smirked, "Well we wanted to know who was going to win so we decided to stay down here and interrogate the first person back, isn't it your lucky day?" Lily wasn't in the mood, "No, it isn't. Just to let you know, we lost. James lost the game for us, and he was looking for you. You realize, I would take points from Gryffindor, but I am also in that house. I don't want to be punished for your ridiculous antics, and so therefore, it would be kind of pointless, don't you think? Oh, and you didn't answer, why weren't you at the game? If I have to suffer that type of misery, then you should have too also!"  
  
Sirus smiled, "James knows that girls come before quidditch. It is our 'Golden Rule.' And they don't come much finer than Stephanie here." Stephanie grabbed Sirus' face and kissed him deeply. Lily felt sick to her stomach and walked over to a chair that faced in the opposite direction and opened her book. Her peace was disturbed a few seconds later when the rest of the house started to return from the game. She looked up to see McGonagall prancing around and then she did a heel click in mid- air.  
  
"Blast it all," she thought, "they are all roused up! Even McGonagall seems exceedingly excited, and so she won't be punishing any of these brutes tonight! And like Remus will do anything, he just lets everything his friends do slide right by him unnoticed. This is going to be a long long night. Bloody hell, who is playing music now?" Then she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she swirled around mentally preparing herself to yell at Potter. Instead she was greeted by Billy Halloway, an adorable first year who always is supporting a bright smile. This wasn't one of his "happy" moments though. He was balling his head off and he whimpered to Lily, "I... can't... I... can't... pass charms! Flitwick says I will have to redo my first year if I can't successfully make a pineapple dance across the table. Will... you help me?" Lily smiled; finally she had someone sane to talk to, "Of course."  
  
Lily and Billy went off to one of the corners of the Common Room. Lily was quite calm with him, and he was catching on very quickly.  
  
Meanwhile, the Common Room's roof was on fire; the party was happening. Lily heard a multiple girl's giggles slowly approaching her corner. She turned around to find James standing over her with a backdrop of at least ten girls. He reached for her hand and asked, "One dance, please? How can you possibly resist the Potter Charm?" Oh, she was fuming now. Lilys mind wandered, "How dare he come in and embarrass me like this for the second time tonight? Doesn't he have any dignity? Oh, I forgot who I was talking about for a minute; of course he doesn't! Just count to ten Lily before you flash out irrationally." She dropped her hand from his and peered up at him, "Actually, it is quite easy. I am busy now, but it seems you have plenty of females in close proximity. Pick one and leave me to peace." James grabbed her hand again and protruded his lower lip in a pout, "Please my flower! One dance won't kill you, I promise." She leaned in closer and spat, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Potter. One dance with your egotistical self would without a doubt kill me. Grow up and get out!"  
  
"So much for counting to ten," Lily thought. She was on the verge of letting all her anger from her day erupt and was rapidly turning over murdering tactics in her pretty head, but none seemed painful for the head of untamed hair in front her. Right before Lily had the chance to say another word; Billy successfully made the pineapple do a rather peculiar jig. He began jumping up and down cheering, averting the infuriated pair's attention to him. He grinned looking up to Lily and said, "Thank you so much, Lily! I think I have got it well enough to pass." James raised an eyebrow in enjoyment, "So I suppose you are free now, Lily- love." "Why is he still holding my hand?" Lily thought. Fear, dread, and horror swept over every inch of Lily's being. "Why must everyone trap me like this? Do they get some sort of sick pleasure from my suffering?" She thought. She did the only thing she could think of; she grabbed Billy's arm and without the slightest delay said, "What about Alohomora? I remember him throwing those into the exam also as a surprise." Billy's happy face transformed into one that expressed sheer and utter terror and he gasped, "Honestly?" Lily turned to James and waved him goodbye, or what she prayed would be goodbye. Surprisingly he took the hint and walked over to one of the seats on the side of the room. Mostly everyone was dancing now but there were, of course, the normal exceptions. Remus was sitting quietly watching the party unfold; Lily wished she knew what he was thinking. Peter appeared to be eating something and playing with his thumb in the corner. James also wasn't dancing, but instead was entertaining a few of his estrogen slaves. How those girls ate up every word that escaped James' mouth was beyond Lily. They were, in Lily's opinion, a walking and breathing definition of the word, bimbo.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Phew, those girls take a lot out of me," Sirus said to James as he perched next to him. He had been dancing the night away with no less than four girls at any one time. Now he was bored which was usually code for time to prearrange his next act of terror. He lifted up the cushion of the chair he was sitting in and grabbed a golden bottle engraved with a snake. He turned to James who was staring intently at Lily and begged him to go talk to Peter for a second. James obliged for the chair next to Peter had a much better view of Lily's arse. While James was ranting to Peter about his victory, Sirus snuck up behind Peter and poured the contents of the bottle into his butter-beer.  
  
Everything was running smoothly much to Lily's amazement and relief. Billy was learning the new charms extremely well, and, as far as she was concerned, would be learning useless new ones all night. She didn't usually do this to poor innocent children, but she was on the brink of insanity. Besides, he could use all the help he could get in charm work; the poor lad hardly knew one end of his wand from the other. Lily searched the room frantically looking for Alanna. Lily hadn't seen her since she caught the snitch. "Now that I think about it," Lily thought, "I don't think anyone saw her directly after she caught the snitch. She looked like she was in pain." Lily shrugged it off when Billy was calling her for her attention. "She must have gone to bed," Lily concluded.  
  
Peter slapped Sirus on his back in a rather brutal manner and said in a very slurred speech, "hip (hiccup)... hip hop... hippityotomus.." Sirus supplied, "Hippopotamus?" Peter didn't even notice Sirus' assistance but continued on, "I really like cheese (hiccup). Do you know who the bad bald man is? Hee hee, me either. How do you eat your noodles? I prefer asparagoose, haha! You have eight eyes, Servius. Who let out the... let out the flying pink chickers? Oh dear they are after me, Padtoes! Watch out!" The last Sirus saw of Peter was him running across the room screaming, "Chickeroos!"  
  
Remus stopped Peter halfway across the common room and asked the victim of the mad chickens what was wrong. "The chickeroos (hiccup)! They run weally fast (pants)! I can't stay ahead..."  
  
"Are you drunk, Peter?!"  
  
"Yes-er-ee Bob!" announced Peter with a goofy grin and glazed over eyes.  
  
Sirus leaned over Remus' shoulder and said, "No shit, Sherlock. Did you even have to ask?"  
  
"Who's Bob?" asked a student standing nearby.  
  
Remus tried to put his arm around Peter and lead him up to the dormitory where there was less room for destruction. His plan was marred when Peter ducked from the extended arm and hollered, "I don't like arms. I like food, especially asparagoose. Oh my golly, they are after me again!" And with that he sprinted clear across the room directly in James' direction. *~*~*~* A few minutes before James had been sitting with his ladies on the couch. Then he got a magnificent idea. He would enchant the chandelier to sing a love- song to Lily. He knew just the one, or so he thought. Charms was not his best subject, in fact it was his worst by far. He jumped up and raised his wand up towards the chandelier and began to mutter, "Incendio..." But he was brutally tackled to the ground by a very clumsy and fast traveling Peter. After James crashed on the floor, his wand was angled up towards Lily's head. How was he supposed to know that half the charm he had muttered was the charm to ignite a blazing fire? Lily's hair was just that, up in flames. At first no one could tell because the flames seemed to be camouflaged by the color of her hair, but soon the smell of burning filled the room. Sirus decided that he must rescue this damsel in distress and reached for another snake inscribed bottle. He poured it on her head in an attempt to put out the flames. What Sirus didn't know was that fire-whiskey was very flammable...  
  
Lily was furious. She spun around and screamed, "POTTER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" at the top of her lungs. Chloe calmly approached, angled her wand up at Lily and muttered, "aquos" putting out the fire. Lily stormed out of the common room, arms akimbo, in hot pursuit of the Hospital wing. ~*~*~ James slumped back in a chair in the common room. He was thinking, "It was an accident. I didn't mean to light her hair on fire. I was just trying to woo her by enchanting the chandelier. It is all Peter's fault! I just can't believe that..." James' train of thought came to an abrupt halt as he caught sight of an object glittering in the moonlight on a desk on the opposite side of the room. He got up and walked toward the mysterious object. It was all silver he observed when he was a couple feet away. He reached out his right and picked up the book, "Lily Evans" was inscribed on the front cover. He turned over a few ideas in his head, "Oh dear! Lily was in such frenzy that she left her diary. I should go give it to her in the Hospital Wing. Oh, dang it, it is after hours. Wait that never stopped me before... Oh, but it wouldn't be right, and she would just deduct points once I got there. I will keep it and give it to her in the morning...  
  
But Lily wasn't back in the morning. Nor did he see her at all during the next two weeks....  
  
"I better keep it until I get a chance to give it back to her..." he reasoned with a smirk  
  
A/N: And that is the closure of the first chapter of Captain Elle's first fic (sorry I got tired at the end of it). Please Review! My family and friends are sick of hearing about my stories and it would mean the world to me! Argh, if not... I shall make you walk the plank~ Oh by the way, this story will primarily take place in sixth year, but this setting was in fifth year just to show you the character's personalities. ;) 


End file.
